A Memory for the Keeping
by LyzabethSay
Summary: End of 507 - One shot of Flack and Angell's special moment - need I say more!


**A Memory for the ****Keeping**

**Summery: **End of 407 – Flack and Angell special moment – Need I say more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY

**A/N: **I think this has been written to death now - but I just couldn't help myself XP

--------

Angell was sat lounged on her settee. It had been a peaceful evening, no disturbances, no random appearing cases, nothing that pulled her out from under her warm covers. There was nothing on the television but she stared at it anyway; blankly as always, it was just a glow of flickering neon lights to her.

It was getting late, 10 maybe 11 in the evening. It didn't sound like much but when she'd been working a double that day this felt like the right time to start falling asleep. She could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier as the monotonous ticking of the carriage clock on her mantel piece lulled her to sleep.

She thought she'd hit a light dream state when she felt her eyes suddenly open. The shock from her phone ringing made her heart skip a beat but then so did the person on the other end of the line.

She hadn't noticed it at first and it wasn't until he started talking did she realise it was him. She would have normally felt pleased and maybe almost a little dazed by the sound of his voice but this time it was different. He sounded serious and upset; there were mentions of Sam and her detachment to him and how he wanted to try and find out why. She knew how much he wanted her to talk, to let her into his life. She'd felt like that when a brother of her's tried to run away when they were younger. She wanted to understand but he just wanted to shut everyone out.

That was probably not as bad as what Flack was going through though.

He said he's need fetching in around half an hour at a particular address so she pulled herself up from her warm little burrow and made it into her bedroom.

It was only a short drive to the destination but there was hardly any traffic on the road at that time so it seemed understandable. She'd never been down that avenue of New York before and its dim lights made her glad she'd brought her revolver along. She sat in the car for a while waiting and watching the doors of the center Flack had asked her to wait outside of. What was Sam and Flack doing in there and why wouldn't she just talk to him?

She hadn't expected her first meeting with Sam to have been the way it did. She expected it to be more humble and sophisticated; maybe a lunch at Flack's or something along those lines at least. She had to admit though; Sam wasn't what she expected from a Flack household. From everything she'd heard about Flack's upbringing, life seemed wondrous, peaceful and loving. Probably a lot like her life but with out the older brothers and their eye-wondering friends.

But maybe that was Sam's problem. With all the attention she got from Flack's friends, could that have been the thing that drove her to hang out with men who wanted her for what she had rather that what she was. Not that that shone a bad light on Flack and the people he hung out with but Angell knew what it was like to have men stare at you for the assets you carried around and some women would just subdued to it rather than stand up to it.

Angell had gotten out of her car to get out of the stuffiness. Being tapped in an enclosed space wasn't something she enjoyed. She'd been standing, leaning against her car for no less than 5 minutes when Flack stormed out of the doors and strode across the street. Something bad had happened.

He took a deep sigh when reaching Angell, 'You know what, I thought I needed a ride but-'

'You changed your mind, huh?'

'Yeah, I'm going to walk this one off,' something bad really must have happen if Flack needed the time to collect himself.

'You and Sam going to be okay?' she wanted him to at least spend a minute explaining to her. It wasn't really curiosity that got the better of her but the fact that she believed it might help Flack if he talked about it.

'We're stubborn,' he gave her a flash of that smile trying to make it seem like it was nothing but she knew, she knew better that everything was still a bit rocky.

'You going to be okay?' this time it was her concern for him. She wanted to know for sure that he didn't need her there, that he could get through this himself.

'Yeah,' he looked tired, in need of rest and in need for a peace of mind. She realized he wanted to sort this one out himself and she had no objections. He was old enough to know what was right. 'Alright, I'll see you.'

He shrugged it off like it was nothing; it didn't seem to worry him that it had pulled Angell out of her comforting couch. Everything seems like a good idea at first – but that is until you carry it out.

She stood for a moment, watching him walk off before she realized how much she wanted to get home. She hadn't expected anything except his silent foot steps pacing away from her until she heard his voice.

'Jess.'

She didn't think he would turn around but the notion of him changing his mind and accepting her ride back made her believe her night wasn't a total waste of time until she realized what was coming next.

He walked up next her and didn't even pause for a moment before placing his hand lightly against her cheek. It hadn't hit her until her lips came down onto hers. Subconsciously her eyes dropped and closed, enjoying this moment; something, she hated to admit, she only ever dreamed of. It was sweet and tender and loving and though her mind was racing with a million and one reason why he was doing this, the one she wanted to believe in the most was, because he liked her too.

Most of her body wasn't able to process anything at that moment, for all the butterflies that built up within her gut, but she took a moment to realize the absence of his lips until what seemed like an inability to get enough of each other he kissed her again.

The second time it was short, short but deep. It was vigorous with what seemed like enough electricity to power the whole of New York which wouldn't stop until they finally broke apart.

'Thanks,' he said looking deeply into her eyes and it was then her body felt like bursting into jelly. The depth of power within them was almost unfathomable and brought her to realise this was why she had fallen for him.

Feeling childish and almost like a teenager the only thing she could do was to turn away from him, nodding and grinning furiously at what just happened for that was memory she'd love to keep forever.

-------

**A/N: **Irrelevant to my other stories this is just something I felt I had to do. Do enjoy and tell me what you think!


End file.
